Et maintenant
by Kalaxa
Summary: [SongFic : Gilbert Bécaud] Elle est partit avant lui. Reviendras t'elle le chercher, comme elle l’a promit ?


**Genre : **SongFic. Basée sur la superbe chanson de Gilbert Bécaud.

**Résumé : **Elle est partit avant lui. Reviendras t-elle le chercher, comme elle l'a promis ?

**Disclaimer : **Ni les paroles de la chanson, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

**Rating : **PG Avis Parental Conseillé

**NdA :** Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, contrairement aux semaines précédentes, je sois plutôt en forme.  
Alors, en plus de l'up-date de la fic "Les Enfants de Lumière", je vous offre une petite song-fic sans prétention, que je dédie à ma douce mamie qui adorait Bécaud.

* * *

**Gilbert Bécaud - Et maintenant...**

* * *

Un cri qui déchire l'air.  
Une silhouette aux longs cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une robe émeraude qui cache à peine un ventre rond, tourne sur elle même, comme si elle dansait, dévoilant ses chevilles graciles, avant de s'effondrer sans un bruit sur le sol jonché de pétales de roses.

**_Et maintenant que vais-je faire  
De tout ce temps que sera ma vie  
De tous ces gens qui m'indiffèrent  
Maintenant que tu es partie_**

Un hurlement rageur qui déchire l'air, juste avant une pluie d'étincelles colorées.

**_- _Mione !**

Un souffle de vent printanier soulève légèrement le bas de sa robe, emmêle ses cheveux, mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne bougera plus jamais.

Après des années d'amour silencieux, ils venaient de se dire oui pour l'éternité.  
Mais pour elle, et la vie qu'elle porte, l'éternité commence déjà. Jeune amour, bel amour, brisé trop tôt.

**_Toutes ces nuits, pourquoi, pour qui  
Et ce matin qui revient pour rien  
Ce cœur qui bat, pour qui, pourquoi  
Qui bat trop fort, trop fort_**

La nuit recouvre lentement le jardin, comme si elle hésitait à apporter encore plus de noirceur dans les cœurs. Les débris jonchent le sol, les femmes sanglotent et les hommes, frappés de stupeur, contemplent la fuite des bourreaux.

Et lui, il court vers elle. S'effondre à ses côtés.

Ses beaux cheveux accrochent la lumière des derniers lampions, qui étaient chargés d'éclairer leur bonheur. Ses yeux sont clos, on dirait qu'elle dort. Si belle, si jeune.

_**Et maintenant que vais-je faire  
Vers quel néant glissera ma vie  
Tu m'as laissé la terre entière  
Mais la terre sans toi c'est petit**_

Ses yeux à lui sont plein de pluie. Son cœur est vide, son cœur est froid.  
Il la prend tendrement dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou parfumé.  
Il la berce doucement tandis que la vie la quitte. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, plein d'amour et de douleur.  
Une douleur infinie. La nuit, tendrement, les enveloppe pour les soustraire à la dure réalité, estompant les détails.

**_- _Je ne te quitte pas vraiment, je reviendrais…**  
Un murmure douloureux, un serment éternel.

**_Vous, mes amis, soyez gentils  
Vous savez bien que l'on n'y peut rien  
Même Paris crève d'ennui  
Toutes ses rues me tuent_**

Incapable de parler, il lui sourit. Il la croit. Il l'a toujours cru. N'est-elle pas Miss-je-sais-tout ?  
**_- _Je t'aime.**  
Il lui caresse les cheveux, tandis que leur meilleur ami vient s'agenouiller à côté de lui.Le Survivant prend une des mains glacées de la jeune femme dans les siennes et pose un tendre baiser sur sa paume. Elle lui sourit faiblement mais reporte toute son attention vacillante sur l'homme a qui elle vient d'être unie.

La flamme dans ses yeux s'éteint doucement. Tout ceux qui l'aime sont là, l'entourant une dernière fois de leur affection. Ils lui sourient mais leurs yeux sont plein de ténèbres.**  
_- _Je t'aime.**  
Elle voit toute la douleur du monde dans ses yeux et une larme, une unique larme, coule sur sa joue veloutée. Pas pour elle, il est trop tard pour ça, mais pour lui et pour leur enfant à naître. Victime de la guerre avant même d'avoir vu le jour et connu l'amour.

**_Et maintenant que vais-je faire  
Je vais en rire pour ne plus pleurer  
Je vais brûler des nuits entières  
Au matin je te haïrai_**

Lentement, douloureusement, elle lève une main vers lui, caresse sa peau douce. Elle veut toucher une dernière fois ses lèvres trop pâles mais la force lui manque. Il a comprit et, avec douceur, l'embrasse. C'est la dernière fois. Après, il devra rendre son corps à la terre qui l'a vu naître. C'est la dernière fois et il y met tout son amour.

La flamme dans ses yeux s'est éteinte.  
C'est fini. La jeune mariée est partie rejoindre l'autre rive.

Un hurlement bouleversant déchire le voile de la nuit.  
C'était le printemps.

**_Et puis un soir dans mon miroir  
Je verrai bien la fin du chemin  
Pas une fleur et pas de pleurs  
Au moment de l'adieu_**

C'est à nouveau le printemps, le temps à fait son œuvre.

Ses yeux, aveugles depuis si longtemps, semblent suivre un mouvement dans la pièce. On pourrait presque croire que quelqu'un vient vers lui, s'approche de son lit. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres fragiles et il tend l'oreille, comme s'il entendait vraiment quelque chose.

Harry, assis à ses côtés depuis des jours, refusant de le quitter, regarde la vie abandonner lentement celui qui fut plus qu'un frère pour lui. Ils ont vécu tellement de chose ensemble. Il repense à cette terrible soirée de printemps où le cœur de son ami fut brisé à jamais. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après cela. La flamme dans ses yeux était plus fragile, comme si elle en avait amené une partie avec elle.

Elle. Lui non plus ne l'a jamais oublié. Elle a été la dernière victime de cette guerre.  
Ils l'ont vengé ensemble mais leurs âme gardent sa marque.

Tenant sa vieil main parcheminée dans la sienne, Harry repousse avec tendresse une mèche qui lui barre le front. Une mèche qui a perdu ses teintes automnales pour la blancheur de la neige depuis longtemps.

**_Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire  
Je n'ai vraiment plus rien ..._**

Un mot, un nom, prononcé dans un souffle, avec une voix d'enfant.  
Le cœur battant, refoulant ses larmes, celui qui fut le Sauveur se penche vers son vieil ami.

**_- _Mione ?**

Une question. Non, une affirmation. Juste encore un souffle. La vie qui s'en va.  
Le pouls fragile sous ses doigts qui bat plus vite, un instant seulement, les yeux qui semblent s'illuminer et retrouver enfin leur flamme.

**_- _Tu es venue…**

Ron Weasley tendit la main vers l'invisible, comme pour prendre la main que lui offrait le souvenir de son unique amour, partie trop tôt et, avec un merveilleux sourire quitta ce monde...


End file.
